Broken Inside
by draco-is-a-hotttie
Summary: hermione shows up at harrys front door she is bruised and burned. goes back to school with new probelems. dont kno how to explain jsut R&R luv ya
1. The Girl At The Front Door

It was an ordinary day on #4 Privet Drive. Also, it was Stormy and the boy called Harry Potter was home alone. The Dursley's had left him alone for the weekend. They couldn't leave him with the neighbors like they usually did for they refused. They didn't want some boy from St. Brutes' to live with them, and for that the Dursleys regretted they ever started the rumor. Harry was particularly bored. He couldn't send Hedwig out to his friends because of the rain and they couldn't send out letters for the same reason. He missed Ron and Hermione...but especially...Hermione. He didn't know why he had been dreaming of her and thinking of her ever since the end of the fifth year. But one day he did receive a letter from her, which made him very worried. She was hurt. It wrote:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I need to get away from here! Im in danger please help me...  
  
Harry couldn't read the rest, for it was water logged. Harry thought it was from tears. He longed to hear from her again so badly. The thunder outside grew louder and louder. Ding Dong. The doorbell interrupted his silent thoughts. 'Why would anyone be outside in this weather!' Harry thought. He slowly got up from his bed and walked down the staircase. When he got to the door he hesitated. He didn't know who it was so he wasn't sure if it would be safe. But he reached out slowly and turned the bronze door knob. The door creaked open and standing on the porch was a girl. She had 2 bags, one under each arm. She looked very skinny and was shivering from the rain. His own age perhaps, with wavy hair drenched from the rain and a bruise around her eye. Harry wondered about that but didn't say anything. He was just standing there. But then reality hit him and his eyes widened at who it was. The girl at the front door was Hermione.  
  
A/N I kno it is suuuuuuuper short but I promise it will get better. Update it tomorrow! Review and tell me what I can do to make it better!!! Love ya! 


	2. Hermione explains all

"Hermione wha...what..." But before Harry could finish, Hermione jumped over to him and gave him a great hug. She broke down into tiny little sobs as she stood there, with her head over his shoulder. Harry just returned the hug, his arms around. He finally let her go and she let go of him.  
  
"Oh Harry! It's so good to see you." She said, standing right in front of him.  
  
Harry then realized his manners and say she was still standing outside in the cold.  
  
"Hermione here let me take your things."  
  
"Thanks Harry." Hermione said through her sobs.  
  
Harry grabbed the bags, (Both very light to his opinion), and walked over to the living room couch. Hermione's crying became louder. Harry set down the bags and grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the couch. Harry didn't want to question the sobs, he didn't want to make her more upset. Therefore, he would wait until she is ready. But for now they both sat down together, Harry's arm around her, and Hermione's hands over her face, now crying. She laid her head on his chest. (Harry felt a little uncomfortable.) His shirt was getting very soggy. It seemed like a half hour Hermione had been crying. She finally lifted her head up, both red and puffy, tear stains on her cheeks. She looked at him with the most beautiful brown eyes Harry had ever seen. 'maybe this is the reason I keep thinking about her' Harry thought.  
  
She was there in her pj's too, hair a mess, no make-up, eyes red from crying, and one of them bruised and yet he didn't see anything more beautiful. Harry broke the silence of his and her staring.  
  
"Hermione...uh..."Harry started but got lost in his own words.  
  
"Yes...?" Hermione said.  
  
"You uh...you look....er..."  
  
At this comment Hermione looked down. A tear rolled down her eyes. Harry got the feeling he was trying to say she looked bad in a sort of way.  
  
"No Hermione its not bad...you uh looked beautiful." Harry finally got it out.  
  
Hermione looked up. Eyes gleaming she said  
  
"R-really? Thanks Harry." And a smile crossed her lips.  
  
"Anytime." Harry said.  
  
Then the just kind of looked around the room. As if it was fascinating.  
  
"Hermione, may I please ask why you are here?" Harry started  
  
Hermione looked down again. But then back up at him, frowning.  
  
"Well Harry I..."  
  
"And what was that letter about..." Harry interrupted, feeling more confident.  
  
"Oh Harry...."Hermione trailed off again when Harry interrupted her for the second time.  
  
"And what is with your black eye? What happened to you Hermione? Why were you crying just now? I've been worried."  
  
"Harry stop!" Hermione shouted at him. Tears streaming down at her face again  
  
Harry felt his heart break as she shouted at him and cried because of him.  
  
Hermione threw her arms up on Harry's neck and cried uncontrollably.  
  
"Harry it's him! My dad! He has been hitting me! Ever since the beginning of summer. I thought it was just the one time but no he wouldn't let me out of the house. Harry I've been so frightened there! I was only lucky I got a letter out to you. I snook (A/N Spelling?) out of the house when my dad was at Charlie's Bar! He has been going there getting drunk and coming home and taking everything out on me! My mom is never there, she left one morning and never came back"  
  
Hermione explained everything. Harry just sat there with his jaw dropped. His eyes filled with rage! 'How can he have done this to her!' Harry thought but at the same time his mouth said "WHAT! HERMIONE YOU COULDA BEEN KILLED!" Hermione continued. Sniffling and crying.  
  
"I didn't know where else to go. I took the knight bus. I am sorry if you don't want me here. Ill just go." Hermione got up but Harry pulled her back down. He couldn't fine anything to say but one thing.  
  
"What did he do too you." Hermione hesitated but pulled up her sleeve. There were burn marks and bruises. On her hands Burn marks. She turned around and pulled up her shirt. On her back were cuts like she had been whipped.  
  
"A belt." Was all Hermione said. Harry had felt like his heart ripped out of his chest and stomped on. He didn't know whether he was mad or sad. But he pulled her into the biggest of he had ever given her. "Its ok your safe here Hermione, you don't need to cry anymore." Hermione buried her face in his chest again but standing up this time. They stayed there for what seemed like forever, never wanting to pull apart. But Hermione Pulled away from him, regretting every moment of it. In his arms she felt secure, like nothing could ever happen to her.  
  
"Harry, do you think it is ok if I should stay here tonight." Hermione said after she had stopped crying.  
  
"You can stay as long as you need." He said with a smile.  
  
"Thank-you so much Harry. You are my savior." She said  
  
"Here, all show you where you can stay." Picking up her bags, he walked up the staircase. Her following him. He stopped abruptly, Hermione ran into him.  
  
"Sorry but..." Harry started. "How did you know the Muggles were gone?"  
  
"I didn't." Hermione said with a smile. "I was going to ask if I could stay here anyways, but they are gone isn't it perfect?  
  
'Ya' Harry thought. 'Perfect.'  
  
A/N what do you think? Tell me what I can do to make it better, I like constructive criticism. I don't want to make you guys unhappy. Review please. Luv ya! 


	3. Getting settled in

A/N I don't own any of the harry potter characters! tear tear  
  
Harry led Hermione up the stairs. Hermione was still tear stained but not crying any longer. Harry put her stuff in his room.  
  
"You can stay in my room. Sorry it's not bigger for you. I'll stay in Dudley's room."  
  
"Oh I think its wonderful." Said Hermione brightly while looking around the room.  
  
Harry noticed she was only a little tear stained now. She looked even more beautiful than possible. Her big brown eyes could hypnotize. She looked completely different. Although he didn't know why with her dad and all. She had grown a few inches but still shorter than him. And her hair was no longer bushy but tame and shiny. It was a caramel color too. Her nose was perfect even though it had always been like that. Her cheeks were perfectly flat with a pointy chin. Just the black around the eye through everything a little off.  
  
"Hermione I could get rid of the black eye for you."  
  
Hermione smiled  
  
"O so now YOU'RE the one helping ME." Hermione joked  
  
Harry took out his wand. He was of age now so he was allowed to do magic. He did a spell that took the black and purple away instantly. Hermione was eternally thankful.  
  
"Thank you so much Harry, thanks for everything. You're such a great friend."  
  
'Just friends?' Harry thought.  
  
"Ya and so are you." Hermione blushed because he was staring at her. She had never been stared at like that, only Viktor.  
  
"What?" Hermione said. "Is there something in my teeth?" She tried picking at them but Harry said "No...no you're perfect." Hermione smiled.  
  
Harry started to walk away s she could get the chance to be alone and ready for bed but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Well I thought you needed time to be alone so I was gonna go to Dudley's room."  
  
"O, yeah."  
  
"Ok then, good night Hermione."  
  
"Harry wait, should we tell Ron that I'm here?"  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks. What were they suppose to tell Ron. That Hermione had sneaked out of her house because her father was abusing her and now she is staying at his house. No they couldn't tell him that.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said. "Should we? I meen, what are we suppose to tell him?"  
  
"Good point." Said Hermione. "Well at least send him an owl saying that im here. He deserves to know, after all, he is your best friend."  
  
"Ok, but we will send it in the morning. It IS kinda raining."  
  
"Fine, thanks again Harry." And she kissed him on the cheek which made his heart soar. He felt like he was flying back to Dudley's room. He sat on the oversized bed and put his head on the pillow and fell fast asleep, without bothering to change. This was going to be the best weekend, considering it was only Friday night.  
  
AN ok I know this was kinda a pointless chapter about nothing but I promises they'll get to Ron and they'll go back to school. Thanks for the three that reviewed and helped me along. 


	4. Authors note important!

AUTHORS NOTE: IMPORTANT. U guys im sorry I haven't updated. There is not a day that goes by where I don't think of it. But I had a family emergency and im spending most of my time in the hospital. My cousin is autistic and they think its his time to go. And my grandpa just died recently of a stroke so this is killing my family and me. The forth chapter is written but not quite finished. Ill put it up in 1 day. Thanx for all of your reviews. That's the only reason I keep writing. Love ya. 


	5. The First DaySigns of Love

AN. Thank all of you sooo much for your reviews I love them. Im trying not to disappoint all of you. Tell me what you think should come next. Im gonna have Hermione do all these signs of her likeing Harry. Who knows what will happen next.  
  
Harry woke up extra early the next day on Saturday morning. He wanted to make the best breakfast for Hermione. Since she looked so skinny he thought she hadn't had a decent meal in days. He walked down the hall and peeked into his own room. Hermione was still asleep. She rolled over and her Caramel colored hair spread over the pillow ever so gracefully. Harry shut the door and thought 'great she still asleep I wanna surprise her.' As he walked down the staircase he finally realized why he liked her. It was because he couldn't have her. You always want what you don't have. 'She's too good for you Harry, She would never deserve you. She doesn't like you.' Harry thought. But then he was thinking about his last comment. Did she like him? She did give hem a kiss last night, and she did cry on his chest. What did it all mean? Harry was so confused. 'I should see what happens today, any signs of her liking me, anything, anything at all.'  
  
He was in the kitchen and got everything out, etc. pots and pans. He started up the stove and started making everything; he was particularly good at cooking. The Dursleys always made him cook.  
  
After about a half hour, he was done with his 'perfect' meal. Eggs and bacon, sausage and French toast, with English muffins with a little vase with a single daisy in them. Harry smiled at his work. He went to go wake up Hermione but as he started to walk, she was already there. Standing in her pj's from last night, looking as beautiful as ever. 'She has really changed from last year.' Harry thought again.  
  
"'Morning Harry. Oh Harry! Did you make all of this?!" Hermione said excitedly when she realized what was on the table. The biggest smile ever on her lips.  
  
"Ya, I hope you like it. Do you?"  
  
"I don't like it, I love it! It looks great."  
  
"Well shall we start?"  
  
"We shall." Hermione said. And they started on everything. Hermione great fully eating all that was made. By the time they were done there were only a few eggs and sausages left. Hermione lay back in her chair and began to speak.  
  
"That was so delicious Harry."  
  
"You really did like it right?"  
  
"Yes...hence my comment 'that was so delicious Harry.' Hermione joked. They both laughed and smiled. She had a cute laugh. Very bashful. He realized she had commented him. 'Thats one! That's one sign she likes me.' He thought. After they were done, Harry did a spell that cleaned all the dishes. This reminded him of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"oh, Hermione I forgot we have to right Ron a letter." He said to Hermione who was helping him.  
  
"Right Harry, you go right a letter, I'll finish the dishes."  
  
"No." He said turning her around facing her towards upstairs. "You right the letter I will finish the dishes. Send it with Hedwig."  
  
"You're so stubborn." Hermione said, punching him playfully.  
  
'Reason number 4. Playfully roughhouses me. Never done that before.'  
  
Hermione walked upstairs gracefully. She took out a quill from her backpack and began writing to Ron. But how was she going to explain why she was staying at Harry's. Then it hit her. She wasn't. She was just going to say she was there for the weekend. She would only tell him if he asked. She began to write and when she was done she re-read too make sure it was perfect.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
This is Hermione. If you ever write to me, I'll be at Harry's. Im staying with him for a while. It is 8-22 and I will right you back whenever I leave. I will probably go to diagon alley the 28th. Hope to see you there. Please don't get angry at me for staying with him. I am perfectly fine. See you soon.  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione and Harry  
  
She tied the letter to Hedwig as fast as she could and sent it off. And went back downstairs to fine Harry done with the dishes.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Harry asked  
  
"I just said that I was staying over here if he wanted to write to me and that I will be going to Diagon Alley on Thursday the 28th ."  
  
"ok great, did u mention why you were here?"  
  
"No I didn't want him to worry or get mad at me or you."  
  
"Ok. Good job 'Mione." Hermione blushed when he said 'Mione'. 'Reason number 5, Blushes when I call her that pet name.' Thought Harry.  
  
"Well Harry what r we suppose to do today. We cant just sit around here or is that what you planed?"  
  
Harry started thinking extra hard about the stuff to do. There was really nothing unless they went out. Harry thought they should go out to breakfast, only if Hermione wanted to of course.  
  
"Would you like to go out to eat?" Hermione smiled. Her eyes glistening in the light, so full of life.  
  
"Absolutely! I would be nice to get out eating somewhere. After all I have been inside all summer." Just as Hermione finished her sentence a bird flew into the kitchen window but tripped inside. It was Ron's bird Errol and it had a letter attached. Harry walked over and took out the letter from the envelope and read it out loud to Hermione.  
  
Harry and Hermione,  
  
You two can't stay alone together that's preposterous! Mum and dad reckon you two will stay with us the rest of the summer. Says you two need 'proper caring for.' Doesn't matter what you say you'll be coming back here immediately. Dad will pick you up in a half hour. That will be enough time to get your school stuff together.  
  
Ron  
  
"Well so much for our lunch Harry, but going back to the burrow will be fun too. We'll see Ron again!" Hermione said.  
  
"Ya." Was all Harry managed to say. He was disappointed that he wasn't going to be alone with Hermione for the rest of the weekend but excited he was going to his favorite family's house. What mixed emotions.  
  
Harry proposed she go upstairs and get ready for Mr. Weasley's 'rescue.'  
  
"Fine," Hermione said. Harry smiled  
  
"Ok then get up there." As she started to walked  
  
"Oh I almost forgot." Hermione started. She pulled something out of her pocket. It was a small seashell shaped like a roll, getting skinnier the farther away. "I found this and I thought of you." And with that she walked away leaving Harry holding it and smile.  
  
"Reason number 5. Gives me the best seashell in the sea." He said outloud. 


	6. Back to the Burrow

Ok thanx for your reviews I wasn't feeling like I was rushed don't worry im just scared about disappointing u guys so u won't read my fanfic! Lol! Ok sorry to keep u waiting. Here is the 5th chapter  
  
It didn't take very long for Harry and Hermione to get there stuff ready. They already had it packed but some stuff was lying about. When they were done they walked downstairs and into the living room. They sat there for what seemed longer than what was suppose to be a half hour. Neither one of them were speaking. Just kind of sitting and looking around the room. Hermione looked at the clock. It was already 12:05, 5 minutes passed the time they were getting picked up which was suppose to be 12:00.  
  
"Shouldn't he be here by now?" Hermione said.  
  
"Last time he picked me up 45 minutes later then he said so don't be to worried."  
  
Anxiousness was all over her face. She was walking all around the room staring at the clock every five seconds.  
  
"How is Mr. Weasly getting here?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. He never thought of that but before he thought of the possibilities, His mouth blurted out, "The Floo network." Just because that how he picked him up last time.  
  
10 minutes passed and Harry got off the couch and started to walk around. He was getting worried like Hermione. Harry turned his back to her but when he did she screamed. Harry looked around and Mr. Weasley was standing right in front of her. He obviously Apparated.  
  
"Sorry bout that Hermione, it's such a long way from the Burrow. Hello Harry, I see you have all got your things you can give them to me. Best be getting back, since we can't fly it attracts to many attention, and u cant Apparate, we'll go by Floo Powder."  
  
Just as Harry had expected. Hermione was all taken aback by this info. They started grabbing there stuff and handing it to Mr. Weasley. Harry made sure he still had the seashell Hermione gave him. It was still there. Harry began to speak as Hermione reached for the Floo Powder. The electric fire wasn't there anymore. Uncle Vernon didn't want to have it replaced and Harry didn't know why.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, why didn't you just come by the Floo network too?" said Harry.  
  
"Well just to make sure I didn't ruin the ecletic fire again. Didn't want your Uncle to come home with another fire place ruined. O speaking of your Uncle..." Mr. Weasley took out a folded up piece of paper and walked over to set it on the kitchen table.  
  
"I left a note for him to tell him your safe with us." Harry rolled his eyes. He knew they wouldn't and will not care.  
  
"Hermione was standing in the fireplace looking terrified. Harry realized she had never gone by Floo Powder before.  
  
"Umm..Hermione? maybe I should go first."  
  
"Um.. Maybe your right Harry."  
  
She stepped down from the fireplace, ashes all over her feet and Harry took her spot.  
  
Took the powder and said  
  
"The Burrow!" And with a flash of green light he was whooshing all over the place until finally he landed in the Weasley's kitchen where Mrs. Weasley stood cooking, and Ron and Ginny hurried from from the stairs over to him.  
  
"Welcome back Harry." Said Ron, and he patted Harry on the back. He had grown at least 3 inches still with his Red-flaming Hair no freckles though, and Ginny right by his side.  
  
Harry noticed he was still on the ground and got up with the help of Ron.  
  
"O Harry dear you're here finally!" Said Mrs. Weasley, planting kissed all over him. Not that he minded, he liked her doing this since he never had a mother he could remember that had done it.  
  
2 seconds later Hermione was here eyes open in shock. She got up and brushed everything off of her looking flustered. She was holding her back. Harry knew why. They burn she got from her father, and she landed right on top of it. Once she realized what she was doing she let go immediately.  
  
"Hello." She said. Ron just stared. He knew he thought she looked different. A WHOLE lot different. With her wavy, thick hair smooth, and her cheeks perfectly flat. She was beautiful.  
  
"Hi Hermione, so nice to see you again. She returned it. It was a meaningless hug, short and quick, just a welcoming hug. Hermione smiled at Harry, he smiled back.  
  
"O Hello Hermione dear. Dinner will be ready shortly. You can put your things in Ron's room Harry, Hermione your things go in Ginny's. All four of them walked up the stairs and into Ron's room. (A/N" Im sorry it sounds a lot like the fourth book but I will try and make it better.)  
  
"How was your summer Ron? Was it horrible with the twins' joke stuff everywhere?" Said Hermione.  
  
"It was like hell; always testing there jokes on me. There in there rooms now. Don't bother them, they'll set one of there Dung bombs on you." Said Ron.  
  
They put there stuff I the separate rooms and just sat and talked in Ron's room for what seemed like hours and hours. The Golden Gryffindor Trio was back again, ready for there 7th year.  
  
A/N ok ok another chaprter about nothing. Im gonna kinda rush it so they can get back to school and ron will find out about hermiones problems. Malfoy wont reconize her so it will be interesting. They'll be on there way back to school soon. 


	7. Going back to Hogwarts

A/N thanx for your reviews, they will get together don't worry but there will be a twist. Sorry for forgetting to put ending quotations. Very sorry. Im writing this in the hospital so ill do my best to make it long.The dad comes back int his chapter  
  
It was August 31st and the trio was very excited about the next train back to there home away from home. Mrs. Weasley had gotten there books so they were all set. Hermione was Head Girl and she had just told Ron and Harry about it.  
  
"I can't wait to see what my common room looks like, did you tell Dumbledore what you wanted yours to look like Ron?" Said Hermione.  
  
Ron just looked down at his feet.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Im not Head Boy." Said Ron  
  
"O well, that's ok, I meen... I always thought that..." Hermione couldn't finish.  
  
"Its ok, my Father says Lucius Malfoy paid or complained to the ministry of magic to have the ferret face become Head Boy, I don't know what the big deal is about its just a name." Said Ron.  
  
They were sitting on the couch, Hermione with the Standard Book of Spells, Chapter 7 on her lap gracefully turning the pages. Harry was staring at her. He thought she looked kinda cute when she was reading and her nose wrinkled from time to time. She put her book down when Mrs. Weasley called her to help her with dinner. He saw her pull up Hermione's sleeves so she wouldn't get them dirty. Then it happened. Mrs. Weasley gasped at Hermione's burn marks and bruise. Hermione panicked and made an excuse.  
  
"I...uh... was helping my dad cook and boiling water fell on me, im very clumsy, I shouldn't help you with dinner." She quickly said and ran up the stairs and shut the door to Ron's room. Ron was just staring at the whole situation.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with her." Said Ron. Harry rolled his eyes. 'Is she ever going to tell them?' He thought.  
  
"Lets check on her." Said Ron but before Harry could refuse (because he did not want to bug her.) Ron was pulling him up the stairs.  
  
He pushed open the door and there was Hermione putting some stuff on her back. When she turned around and noticed they were there she put the stuff away very very fast.  
  
"Hello guys."  
  
"Hey Hermione what was with down there? You acted pretty strange."  
  
"O it was nothing, just something that happened when I was home that's all." And she walked out.  
  
"What has gotten into her mate?"  
  
"O uh...you know Hermione."  
  
"Harry, you're hiding something from me and I know it." Said Ron.  
  
"No, im not really she just acts like that." He paused. "Look, If you want to know whats going on you'll have to talk to her." Harry ran out as fast as he could.  
  
The Next day everyone got up fast. They were very eager to get on the train back home.  
  
They took Mr. Weasley's company car and when they got there Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron rushed out and ran for platform 9 & ¾.  
  
"Wait all 4 of you!" Called Mrs. Weasley. She hugged and kissed all of them. "Behave yourselves this year, no getting into trouble."  
  
"If you ever need anything just owl us back." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
They walked away while the 4 of them walked to the platform. Ginny went ahead when she saw a fellow 6th year. "See you at school!" She called.  
  
The Trio were finally at the barrier. Hermione was about to take a step further a hand was on her shoulder and another over her mouth.  
  
She screamed and screamed and kicked but Harry and Ron were about to walk through the barrier  
  
"Quiet! Everyone will here you!" Said the cold voice as he pulled her behind a pillar and struck her. She cursed under her breath. She recognized the cold voice as her dad.  
  
"Please let me go please im going back you won't need to worry about me." But he couldn't understand her through his hand.  
  
"One more word out of you, you will regret anything you have ever said. Hermione started to cry. 'Please just let me go please let this be over.' She kept thinking.  
  
Harry and Ron finally looked back when they saw there missing friend was gone.  
  
"Ron, Hermione is gone! Bloody hell we have to find her." Said Harry.  
  
"Harry calm down she probably already went through while we weren't looking.  
  
The heard a most horrible scream ever. Harry and Ron ran towards the sound. They also heard a bunch of punches. Harry didn't want to think what was happening to her he just knew that scream was her. They saw her with a man straddled over her. Hitting her over and over. The man never noticed them.  
  
"Did you think you could get away form me!" Said the man.  
  
"Ron there she is come on!" Shouted Harry.  
  
They ran harder then ever. Ron's hands turned into fists. They finally got there and tackled the man. Hitting him over and over as Hermione just lay there on her side, hair in her face very still as if she was to paralyzed to move.  
  
Ron and Harry took a punch at his face. Screaming at him words Hermione had never heard before. The man lay unconscious on the ground, blood trickling from his face.  
  
Hermione lay there still eyes barly open. She made them stay open as hard as she could.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione wake up. Please!" She heard one of them say. She couldn't tell. The other said.  
  
"Hermione please don't shut your eyes! You have to stay awake!" She knew this one was Ron. She tried harder then ever. She moaned as she lifted her head.  
  
"Harry? Ron?" She whispered. Before she knew it everything went black and her eyes closed.  
  
"Lets carry her back." Harry said. Ron just stood there with sadness and anger in his eyes.  
  
'Just please please don't leave us.' Harry Thought. And they walked through the barrier of 9&3/4  
  
A/N ok ok what did u think was it good? Or no. was it too rushy? I can make it better if you like! Just tell e what I can do in your reviews. 


End file.
